jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jacked 10 Saiyans
The Jacked 10 Saiyans are a legendary warrior race with power levels impossible for original superheroes to try on. The Saiyans originally live in Planet Saiyan. An alien race mentioned in the series: Joseph 10. History War with the Tuffles Main article: ''Saiyan-Tuffle War Although the manga does not tell of the origins of the Saiyan race, the complete history of the Saiyans was revealed in the anime. The Saiyans were a group of barbaric aliens who came to the Tuffles's cities to take their territory and technology. When the Saiyans first arrived they met the friendly Tuffles, an advanced scientific race who had no way knowing the Saiyans would eventually take the whole planet for themselves and destroy their race. Around 720 Age, a civil war broke out. The Saiyan Army tried many times to overthrow the Tuffles but were unsuccessful, sparking a ten year conflict on the planet. Although the Saiyans were bigger in size and physically far superior, they were fewer in number compared to the Tuffles. What also gave the Tuffles an upper hand was that they had technology to read the power levels of the Saiyans and advanced weaponry such as blasters to hold them off. Then, around 730 Age, the Saiyans were able to transform into Great Apes thanks to the full moon that only came once every 100 years, with this they finally annihilated the Tuffles and had the planet renamed (Planet Mersheno) after their commanding hero. Meeting the Arcosians The Saiyans and the Arcosians meet. After their victory, the Saiyans built a rocket ship and traveled to a near by planet called Arcose were they came in contact with the Arcosians (little is know about this race as they are only mentioned once in the series by King Kai). The Arcosians had money and technology, but the planet Arcose was unsuitable, so they hired a group of Saiyans to take over a planet for them and in return they would share their technology with them. Over the years the Saiyans also learned how to use the Tuffles' advanced equipment and became smarter and less barbaric, although they still lusted for fighting and destruction. Annexation by Frieza ''Main article: Kanassan War Main article: Invasion of Planet Meat Main article: Genocide of the Saiyans Saiyans attacking a planet. Around 735 Age, five or so years following the Saiyan victory over the Tuffles, the planet was conquered or annexed by Frieza's empire and the Saiyans (like many other races) were drafted to serve as soldiers in Frieza's military under the World Trade Organization. Because of the Saiyans' innate strength and penchant for violence, they were considered to be useful mercenaries and assisted in the conquering of many planets, or if assignment called for, eradication of the planet's population (even Saiyan children were considered powerful enough to conquer some of the weaker planets, such as Earth). Eventually, seeing how quickly some of the more gifted Saiyan warriors were gaining power through battle, Frieza grew concerned with the potential of the Saiyan race and thought that they would grow strong enough to face him or even become the fabled Super Saiyans, able to defeat him in battle so the maniacal warlord destroyed Planet Mersheno in 737 Age, nearly eradicating the Saiyan race. After, Roger took the human, Elizabeth, he married her and had a son named Zazajot. Only 6 Saiyans survived the destruction: Zazajot (Joseph Koffi)/Goku, Dullaz, Mersheno/Vegeta, Mack Jallox, Niqualla, Ania, Micro, Antijohn/Nappa, Bida Mboli, and Vendis/Broly as they were not on the planet at the time. Once the latter three discovered that their planet was destroyed, Frieza lied to them that an asteroid had hit their world, and offered them continued employment in return for eventual wealth. Rise of all the Saiyans Joseph brings the whole Saiyan race back with him using Dragonballs but only to fight Vilgax with enormous strength. The whole Saiyan race revived in the episode, All Aliens Attack! Physiology Appearance Saiyans are outwardly very similar to any other humans, with the exception of their monkey-like tails and a larger muscular build. They are commonly seen to have deep black hair although there have been rare occasions when they have also been shown to have brown hair. In the episode "Nuclear Nature", Mersheno states that the hair of a pure-blooded Saiyan does not deviate from its appearance the day the Saiyan is born however, their hair can fall off, as hair composition varies from Saiyan to Saiyan, This is why Antijohn is bald(somewhat contradicted by the fact that young Mersheno is shown with strands of hair hanging in front of his forehead, but later has his characteristic widow's peak). This is not the case with half-breed Saiyans like Joseph and Mack who are shown to have several different lengths of hair, and wear their hair in different styles throughout the series. Both of Mersheno and Vallena's children inherited their hair color from their mother's side. Joseph's children both have black hair like him, but then their unknown mother also has black hair. Saiyans also all have dark eyes though half-breeds do not always share this trait as Future Mersheno & Future Vallena's son, Tranks, and daughter, Bamilla, inherited blue irises. Joseph Jr., Joseph's great-great grandson inherited dark blue Irises, possibly from Rosalina. Tail All pure-blooded (and at least some halfbreed) Saiyans are born with tails, monkey-like in appearance and covered in brownish fur. The tail is a particularly sensitive area for Saiyans when grabbed or injured, it causes great pain to the owner, and temporarily immobilizes the whole body. However, elite class Saiyans can train themselves to overcome this weakness - as did Antijohn, Mersheno, and also Joseph (when he was preparing for the upcoming Budokai on Papaya Island, after being reminded by his grandfather at Baba's), and the tail becomes no more fragile than any other limb. The tail is very prehensile, and can be used to grasp things like many other primates. It has been mentioned in Joseph 10 that a Saiyan with a tail gains more power than one without a tail. The tail also provides a unique gift in that it allows a Saiyan to transform into an Great Ape and potentially a Golden Great Ape. If the tail is removed, this power is lost. All saiyans have the ability for their tail to grow back, unless it is permanently removed. It only seems to grow back if there is a full moon present. Matthew`s tail grows back several times, but only when there is a full moon present. The first is when the full moon is being projected, and the second time when Mersheno uses the Power Ball. The same goes for Joseph as well when he's an 8-yeared child. Mersheno even states in the manga that his tail will grow back after it is cut off by Hollman. It never grows back, however, because he is never around a full moon. Alphabet The Alphabet for the Saiyanese languege. This Alphabet has 28 letters! Personality Saiyans tend to share common personality traits, even at young ages. Being a war-like people; they share an innate enjoyment for conflict and fighting; choosing violence over peace with other races. Even Joseph retained his love to fight after his amnesia, but satisfied that love through competitive sport, rather than barbaric slaughter. Saiyans are typically very aggressive and hard-headed, with short explosive tempers. They are a very proud people, with a society heavily based around honor and social hierarchy. Most of them are inclined to be arrogant at times, leading them to allow enemies to gain advantages in battle just for fun. It appears (as demonstrated by Mersheno, Antijohn, and Roger) they have a tendency to let their emotions get the better of them when roused in stimulating situations - resulting in them at times making rash decisions. They also appear to lack sympathetic emotions as though by choice rather than by nature as shown by their relative lack of fear of death and uncaring attitude towards siblings, i.e. Shrankon brutal beating of his long-lost brother Joseph and Mersheno's indifference to his father's death. A possible reason for that (as suggested by Mersheno's final words on Namek) could be that their society was corrupted in that area as a result of generations of being under Frieza's occupation; Mersheno states, "He made me what I am", stating that he (and possibly other Saiyans) would have been a far better person if Frieza hadn't come along. Clearly, Mersheno nor Antijohn never showed any signs of sympathy for their fallen comrade Shrankon when he was killed, they merely laughed and stated that he was only a "weakling", although Antijohn did suggest bringing Shrankon back to life with the Dragon Balls. Mersheno and Antijohn themselves had a good degree of camaraderie between them, but Mersheno did not hesitate to kill Antijohn later on when he displayed weakness by panicking at Joseph's power (However, in Joseph 10 Z Minichaini, he himself claimed that he gave Antijohn a noble warrior's death). Also, Shrankon implied in the story line Fateful Brothers that Saiyans may have been uncaring and battle-starved due to having guilt, as he says to Jake that he and his race did "terrible things as punishment for their sins". Most Saiyans also possess a keen fighting sense and understanding of battle, which allows them to acquire many new skills, such as overcoming the weakness of their tails, learning to detect ki, and achieving new fighting forms and transformations. In Joseph 10 Z Minichaini Ventadrill 3, Roger is stated as being a good guy, and in the movie special Roger Koffi: The Father of Joseph 10, Roger is shocked and saddened at seeing his crew, as well as his best friend Torina slaughtered by Dodoria. Roger's final words before dying "This is for all the people we killed in your name" also states that he wasn't all evil (and implies that he may have regretted killing many of the people for Frieza's desires). After the destruction of Planet Mersheno, Roger talks to Joseph from the other side saying "I wish I could have held you in my own two arms". Roger may possibly be the first Saiyan to show true emotions. Another indication is that in Supertricked Warriors 2 after meeting Joseph in the Other World and helping him defeat Frieza and Cell, he offers Joseph to help him take over the Other World, Joseph declines and rather than tr ying to destroy him and do the deed by himself he peacefully accepts and promises he won't try to take over himself. Mersheno himself has been shown to express emotion, such as when Frieza killed him and when Future Larvo was killed by Cell. Strength Saiyans naturally possess exceptional strength - far greater than that of other humans and alien races - and are quintessentially built for fighting. They are capable of easily lifting thousands of times their own weight (Joseph, before receiving Master Snapples's training, was able to lift Vallena's car in the first episode of Jacked Town at the mere age of eight). The naturally high gravity of Planet Mersheno develops their strength further making them incredibly strong at young ages. Even weaker Saiyans are capable of conquering most planets alone. Through tough training, Saiyans are able to reach new levels of power, and the more intense training and fights they go through, the stronger they become. If a Saiyan survives a near-death experience through extreme injury to the body, then, when the body recuperates, the Saiyan grows much stronger than they were previously, their body adapting to compensate for the damage dealt. The duration of recovery does not seem to hinder this ability as Saiyans have healed through natural, technological and mystical means and still gained substantial increases in strength. Saiyans also appear able to heal from injuries at a faster rate than normal humans and possess a greater deal of durability to damage. Saiyans also possess a natural affinity to the manipulation of ki energy allowing them to utilize flying and energy-based attacks with incredible ease as well as unlock great depths of power when needed, or lending energy to others in battle when it's actually necessary. Lost energy is regained by the Saiyan in a very short span of time, regardless of the amount of energy lost. Sometimes, the energy the Saiyan regained is multiplied, as noted by their power level. One of the best examples of this ability are the fights between Mersheno and Zarbon. In their first encounter, Mersheno was able to dominate Zarbon, but after Zarbon transformed, he was unable to defeat him. However, after the near-death experience, Mersheno was able to fight and kill Zarbon even in his transformed state. Saiyans put a heavy emphasis on strength and fighting ability when it comes to importance in their society. In fact, they will excommunicate Saiyans who do not show potential to assist in their violent ways, even alleged "royalty," such as Nimble. Speed The Saiyans also have great speed and agility. They also have much faster reflexes than an average human; reflexes so fast that they can avoid a bullet or energy beam without much of a problem. Super speed can easily be seen in their fighting skills; their movements occur in fractions of seconds which are not visible to average human eyes. Their agility is also substantial in their battles and training. These movements can be improved by training, transformations, and other methods. These natural powers of speed and reflex make nearly all Saiyan hand-to-hand combat very fast. Transformations All the transformations used from the Saiyans! Great Ape Main article: Great Ape Main article: Golden Great Ape Their tail also grants a Saiyan special transformations. Though a painful weak-spot for lower-class Saiyans (most upper-class Saiyans appear to have trained to eliminate the weakness), the tail allows a Saiyan to transform into a giant Great Ape beast with tremendous power when looking at a full moon. The Saiyan grows incredibly in size and tenfold in strength while drastically changing in appearance. If the tail is removed, this ability is lost. In this state, some Saiyans have limited control, but their aggressiveness is at its peak and they often become mindless animals fueled by destructive rage. Super Saiyan Main article: Super Saiyan The most powerful ability of a Saiyan, however, is the ability to drastically augment their speed, strength and energy by transforming into a Super Saiyan. The ability is rare and difficult to achieve normally, but gives the Saiyan unbelievable enhancements to their normal abilities. Saiyans possess several Super Saiyan transformations, each different in appearance and the power they provide. For the majority of the Super Saiyan forms, the Saiyans muscle mass increases slightly, their irises turn bluish-green and their hair turns blond/golden. There is a second form, third form, fourth form, fifth form, sixth form, and even a seventh form was achieved where the Saiyans body becomes covered in a crimson fur, the hair becomes darker and longer, and the irises alter color, (although the eye color appears to be different for each Saiyan). It is fair to assume that the same attributes apply to femele Super Saiyans, increasing their physical abilities and altering their physical appearance in a similar way to male Super Saiyans. Due to their healing abilities and the legend of the power of Super Saiyans, Frieza destroyed Planet Mersheno, bringing the Saiyan race to the brink of extinction. Saiyan State Main article: Saiyan State A new Saiyan form developed by Joseph Koffi while absorbing powers, training, and transforming. This form contains even stronger abilities than the Super Saiyan forms. The Saiyan State form gains the ability to be invunerable to magic (magicproof). This form gains lots of amazing abilities like: "State of Speed". Joseph & Bida are the first ones to use this form. It is mentioned that Mack was supposed to use this form in the movie, Joseph 10: Joseph's Saiyan State. All of the Saiyan State abilities combined is called, Saiyanbending. Saiyans posess many Saiyan States. It is rumored that there is also a second form, third form, fourth form, fifth form, and maybe a sixth and final form. Mersheno turns into a Saiyan State 2 before Joseph does in the movie, Joseph 10: Mersheno`s Saiyan Pride. It is known that females like Niqualla / Jammerpad can turn into the first Saiyan State form. Males can easily transform into the Saiyan States that then the females because the females don`t train so much. Full Saiyabending as one ability could only be used when the Saiyans are at there "state" form. Bendable superpowers like: Naoshinbending, is a mastered ability used from the Saiyans one in there first stated form. Oozaru-Saiyan Hybrid These hybrids are show in Joseph 10 Z and will shown la lot more in Joseph 10 GT. * The Regular Form - * The Hyboaratzi Form - * Unknown 3'rd form (mentioned by Horris Peace) - List of Saiyans Main arcticle: List of Saiyans in "JT" Series In addition to the name "Saiyan" being an anagram of the Japanese word for vegetable, most pure-blooded Saiyans in the series also have names with vegetables puns-- either in English or Japanese. Full-Blooded Saiyans *Ania / Fireness - The Saiyan fire princess as a baby. *Antijohn - The 2`nd brother of Ania. *Dullaz - A full-blooded Saiyan bodyguard of Joseph. *Future Mersheno - Mersheno`s future self. *Grason - The 1`st brother of Ania. *Kenneth - An unknown Saiyan who mastered Saiyanbending years ago. *King Mersheno - The king of all Saiyans who is the father of Mersheno and rules Planet Mersheno. *Mersheno - Joseph`s fusee partner. *Micro - A friend of Joseph. *Niqualla - The Saiyan rockstar who got sent to Earth. *Roger Koffi - The father of Joseph & Shrankon, he was killed by Frieza. *Shuruken - The uncle of Ania, Grason, & Antijohn. *Vendis - The Legendary Super Saiyan, whose in the movies, #16, #18, & #24. *Vilgax's Colofrin Soldiers - Vilgax's huge army who has the power to colofrinbend. *Zorriczilla - Is the new Saiyan rockstar in movies #25 & #26. Partial Saiyans *Adatto Erricant - Joseph's new megamorphee who was magical abilities of his suit and powers like live beast gloves, fiery mask, dragon wings, and strechy outfit of super speed. He is actually 24 years old due to the age Joseph has given him. *Archery Mellastance - Joseph`s old Saiyan bodguard who turns into a supervillian. *Annabell Yurnic - A scientific Saiyan 15-year old girl who gives Joseph all the infomation about the Saiyans. *Bamilla_Nightly - The younger sister of Tranks & the daughter of Future Mersheno. *Bida Mboli - Joseph`s Half-Saiyan cousin who has been given his Prestocrystal. *Big Chill Juniors - These are Joseph`s 10 miniatured Big Chill children. *Combusto - Mack`s Half-Saiyan big assisstent. *Future Johnny Trufforman - The futuristic version of Joseph`s apprentice. *Future Joseph Koffi / Joseph 10,000 - The Half-Saiyan from the future who has the muscled Omnitrix. *Future Ryan Stackinson - The Half-Martian / Half-Saiyan who is a futuristic paralell version of Future Joseph. *Imaginative Vilgax - This version of Vilgax is only imaginary but is does have 4 Super Saiyan forms. *Jake Koffi - Joseph 1`st son and 1`st kid. Jake kind of has the personality of Gohan. *Johnny Trufforman - Joseph`s extreme apprentice who appears to have an Omnitrix called the Syphertion. *Joseph Koffi - The main protagonist of the "Jacked 10" Metaseries whose original name is Zazajotto. He was once killed by Frieza & Eon. The Half-Breeded Saiyan who has his Omnitrix. *Larvo Jallox - He is Mack`s son. *Mack Jallox - Joseph`s bestest friend. *Matthew Koffi - Joseph`s 2`nd son and 3`rd kid. *Melissa Koffi - Joseph 2`nd kid and only daughter. *Pellatta Koffi - Joseph`s granddaughter and Joseph Jr`s grandma. *Ryan Stackinson - The Half-Martian / Half-Saiyan who is the paralell version of Joseph. *Shrankon Koffi - Joseph`s older brother. *Shuffle Koffi - Joseph`s destined Saiyapet. *Tranks Nightly - Matthew`s best friend/fusee & Mersheno`s son. *Trench Devillz - Joseph`s metaled superpowered megamorphed superhero. *Vogalaz Boehunter - Joseph`s megamorphed Half-Human & Half-Saiyan. Omnitrix & Ultimatrix Saiyans *Alien X - Joseph`s alien who had lots of power but has 2 people as his weaknesses. Xilliant is mentioned to be a Half-Saiyan. *Amphibian - A blue-ish / white-ish Half-Saiyan of Joseph`s who contains electricty, flight, laser beams, and so much more abilities. *Big Chill - The only Omnitrix alien who had babies. Brawereled Matrix Saiyans *Diamondganner - *Great Phaser - *Heatbat - *Ripjock - *Smartychoice - *Stinkephant - *Quaddyarms - *Wildshrat - *XLR Rush - Fusions *Josheno / Josheno 10 - The fusion of Joseph & Mersheno. *Maranks Koffly / Maranks 10 - Matthew & Tranks`s fusion. *Merjotto / Merjotto 10 - The potara fusion of Joseph & Mersheno. *Vogarench / Generator Vogarench - The fusion Vogalaz & Trench. Category:Jacked 10 Saiyans Category:Saiyans Category:Jacked 10 Characters Category:Characters